Autumn problems
by DramaGirl.inLove
Summary: InuYasha's hormones are in control, Miroku is his best ally right now, and Kagome doesn't realize a thing. What fate holds in this relationship between InuYasha and Kagome. Rated M for actual and coming scenes.


Disclaimer: I don't owe a thing in this story, Rumiko Takahashi is the one and only one to rule over them, LOL, I dream I was her for a second… Thank you for creating four of the mangas I adore.

This story was published around 10 years ago…. I changed and translated it, also as you see its arranged because I didn't know how to write in my youth, hope you enjoy.

Autumn problems

Chapter 1. Conspiracy

What's happening? InuYasha wasn't feeling any good. Disturbing. No day he had lose control over himself when coming to this season.

It was autumn and our already known group was going through a beautiful way this last days. They had decided to rest due to Kagome's needs and some other complaints about not enjoying the place, flowers, surrounding trees, the passing wind, the sun, everything was perfect for a picnic. Shippou made some faces to InuYasha and hung to Kagome as he always had done before. InuYasha lost the battle after some chips and soda, and cunning weird looking eyes Kagome and Sango had done… She was happy picking flowers accompained with Shippou his beloved adopted pup and Sango her lost and longed sister, while the Monk Miroku watched InuYasha, amused he approched as he noticed he was kind of preocupied by something, or someone?

Miroku couldn't stop wondering so he took his arm up to InuYasha's shoulder, he reacted really wild, it wasn't the same as always, 'but, why?' the perv monk wondered. "InuYasha, what are you up to? You've been all the way long as this…", InuYasha trying to hide from him, looked up for something to distract himself to look harder than usual… "Feh, don't worry perv monk, I'm completely fine… ", you can deceive some but not I, InuYasha", the perv monk declared. 'You got to be kidding me, Miroku, of all people I can rely and this guy noticed, damm, damm, damm'."Ok, I'll tell you, but keep it from them, if not… you know what will happen you perv!", the girls and Shippou just saw as if they were having fun between guys, they smiled back and remained playing. InuYasha and Miroku waved back as if they were just doing fine, and continued their talk, "well, its just that I…", InuYasha couldn't find the words to tell him… even in the worst situation he couldn't believe what was happening right now. Kagome reached them without being noticed making an awkward silence and brought some beaded flowers that matched them and put them on their heads. "Oi, oi, what's this thing for?" as he flushed really hard and trying to get away from her. "Well its just and ornament, we did them for you", said with childish eyes and smile, "well it's well received Lady Kagome, we thank you for it", Miroku intervined before InuYasha could say one more word and went a bit further from them again.

InuYasha started to get even more weird, he felt dizzy and.. hot? Miroku bumped his head with his staff, and saw him as they always saw him, took his ears and asked him even more privetely… "Don't tell me that you… you are…?, well, you know…", "well, well, look who noticed it, yes, yes I am in those days, you perv, that's why I'm like this right now, I can't control it, damm it! This heat won't disappear, it's been a few days it started and won't stop, and it's getting worse and worse every minute that passes by, it's a family thing but I didn't know it would come in this days, damm it," Miroku was amazed that InuYasha was this open to him, specially because of the circumstance he was going through, it was hard, he had to admit it, specially with ladies near him as hot as Sango and … Kagome. Miroku's mind got worried about lady Kagome. This wasn't good. "And why did you get all flushed before Lady Kagome?"… "Do I have to say out loud, monk?", he just responded fast and Miroku just stayed scared about the idea…"she's in heat, but she looks unaffected by it, I really don't get humans!, her smell its driving me crazy enough to be alert even on you if you get closer wihout me seeing you", InuYasha stated, this wasn't any good for him, it was intoxicating him. Miroku just saw the solution in what action that needed to be done. His glance told InuYasha everything he needed to know. "Stop that thought of yours, you perv monk, that won't happen, don't beat around the bush", "InuYasha, if you were more positive you'll see this as your only and last chance since Kikyo died to approach Lady Kagome even more", his perv glance scared InuYasha a lot more than anything at this moment, even seeing a furious Kagome was better. He stumbled against a tree beside him, the heat was getting the best out of him, and couldn't go on anymore. 'This has to stop, I don't want to loose control before Kagome again ' his heart and mind demanded it. "I'm listening monk!" he sounded drunk, Miroku explained him that he would fin him a chance to be alone with her and the possibility to do something else… "Hey hey monk, I don't think she will agree into anything you say or I want right now", InuYasha said repenting on what Miroku said… "Don't worry my friend she won't be able to resist your charm, I shall teach you, InuYasha!, the ways of love". InuYasha froze for a second. Kagome was calling for them. They reached the sunset before realising it.

"InuYasha!, Monk Miroku!, dinner its almost ready! " Kagome shouted,"Yeah, we are coming!" they said in chorus,"I hope, for your own good that this goes well monk, I don't want to force anything on her, you heard perv?", InuYasha said while trying to take control over his own body, "Sure sure, you just made a deal with a gentleman InuYasha". They glanced each other and went straight to the picnic.

They ended eating ramen and some fish they dried in their way with some veggies that the villagers had given to them in their last youkai hunting, everything was perfect, Shippou napped as a baby after getting his stomach full, kAgome and Sango remained talking about going to bath to a pond that they passed by a few minutes from the fire they started to warm up a few moments ago. The perv monk was getting his plans ruined by this women ideas of getting baths every day they could, but Sango saved the day. She said that before getting a bath she would like to look for some herbs that grew in the surroundings of the place. Kagome agreed and told her she would go alone. 'This is it! InuYasha's chance!' his perv glance reached InuYasha's making him sick but still he needed some release, some chance to reach Kagome somewhere else away from her sister and pup, indeed this was the opportunity he was asking for. He simply will aproach Kagome and… and… damm it. His beast taking control while watching over her from the distance going to the pond, he went to a tree nearby and sit to regain control over him. This situation couldn't go on any further.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed in panic, he appeared in seconds. She was almost in tears and keep on screaming because of.. a spider? "What the hell woman!?, Its just a spider " Her teary eyes consumed all his last will to stay on control.

-.-

Will be continued…


End file.
